At a civil engineering construction site where loading machines and transportation vehicles are operated, a construction management system that manages the loading machines and transportation vehicles may be used. An example of a construction management system that manages departure and arrival times of the transportation vehicles from/at the construction site and traveling and stop times of the loading machines is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.